heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Superb Song
The Superb Song (絶唱 Zesshō) is a song sung by a Symphogear user that unleashes the full power of the Symphogear into a massive attack unique to the Gear. Background The Superb Song is the Symphogear systems strongest, most explosive attack, it is normally used while the user is in a critical situation. The Symphogear is not enough to reduce the backfire or load on the body, even if the body has been enhanced. It is a trump card, a double-edged sword. However, because of the large amounts of phonic energy, any disharmony between the Symphogear and its user will result in damage to their body, and potentially the destruction of the Symphogear itself if their compatibility is low enough. Kanade Amou died due to having low compatibility and from not taking LiNKER the day of the concert for various reasons involving the Nehushtan experiment. Serena Cadenzavna Eve died from using the Superb Song incorrectly as Tsubasa had, and getting crushed by rubble. In all likeliness if she hadn't been crushed by rubble she would have survived as Tsubasa did if she got taken care of. An overdose of LiNKER can be used to mitigate the damage from a Superb Song by temporarily raising compatibility rate to a high enough value that the damage is minimal. Backfire Damage The damage inflicted by the Superb Song is determined by the compatibility coefficients, if the coefficient of compatibility is high, less damage will be done. Even though Chris Yukine and Tsubasa Kazanari are recognized as compatible with their relics it is not possible to negate all the damage done by the Superb Song, it depends on the body, it also depends on if they use it correctly. Current observations Hibiki Tachibana can completely nullify the damage from another Symphogear's Superb Song by channeling it through her S2CA Tri Burst technique, shouldering the burden on herself due to her extreme compatibility making it much easier for her to bear. This can also be used when fighting other Gears by absorbing the energy from their Superb Song when they attempt to use it against her. Originally, the Superb Song is supposed to be emitted through the armed gear to enhance the operational efficiency of energy and negate the damage done by the Superb Song. Furthermore, there is a characteristic of each Symphogear's Superb Song, that needs the user to use an extended armed gear. Lyrics Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl Trivia *All Superb Songs are available in the original soundtrack: ** Kanade's Superb Song is named "Hitting, Playing the Melody of Tomorrow" in the OST. ** Tsubasa's Superb Song is named "A Flower Blossoms in Full Glory on the Battlefield". ** Chris' Superb Song is named "Under the Moon, the Life is Fleeting Like Snow". ** Hibiki's Superb Song is named "Resounding in Chest, Until Someday it Reaches The World". * Crunchyroll translates "zesshō" as "Climax Song". However, "Superb Song" is the official translation. * "Zesshō" is sometimes translated as "swan song". This is technically incorrect, as while using the superb song often results in high damage, it does not automatically spell death for the user. Category:Weapons Category:Symphogears